mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2493
Mikey Episode Number: 2493 Date: Thursday, May 5, 1994 Sponsors: G. R, 9 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: Sonia Manzano 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The adults in Hooper's Store are introduced to the Countess Dahling von Dahling and her dog Masha. Much like her 5th cousin Count von Count, she also loves to count. She's even brought gifts for everyone - umbrellas, which she counts as she passes them around. They come in handy when her trademark, post-counting rain beings pouring inside the store. She stops it by counting backwards. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R for rhinoceros, raquet, robot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Rah, Rah, Rah, Letter R" (Christopher Cerf) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"It's Funny" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|2 houses plus 3 houses equal 5. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Oscar and Andrea Martin talk about being angry, much to Maria's annoyance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Three of these kids are wearing winter gear in the cold, but one is not. (Luis voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|The Scallions sing "Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box "G" animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover the elevator operator gives a demonstration of in and out which annoys the passengers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R for Rhinoceros (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R is for Rooster, and Robber, and Rake ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|In his room, Bob gives the Two-Headed Monster a singing lesson: singing "Sing." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter gets stuck in a spot of glue, and types "G: Glue". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert gets all dressed up for the Pigeon Lovers' Party and asks Ernie how he looks. However, Ernie mistakes Bert for someone else |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Frog Kick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster is about to eat a cookie, when a sad-looking girl approaches and stares at him. He tries to eat the cookie, but can't do it. He breaks the cookie in half and shares the cookie with the girl. He eats his half of the cookie. When the girl eats her half, she eats it just like Cookie Monster |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Frankenstein makes sure his monster knows about front and back. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Amy & Luci make alligator pie out of play-dough |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Computer G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School: Roosevelt Franklin talks to his class about Africa. Smart Tina thinks that Africa is just a big jungle, because she's seen it that way in Tarzan movies. Roosevelt corrects her; only a small portion of Africa is a jungle. Africa also has cities and deserts and lakes. Hard Head Henry Harris compares Africa to Smart Tina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How paper is recycled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Swingin' Up to the Stars" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Cinderella's Fairy Godmother tries to make a beautiful ball dress appear on Cinderella without success: the gown ends up on Kermit instead |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Willie Wimple went a-boatin' and polluted the river Artist: Abe Levitow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Luis and Linda assemble the word COLD, and it snows |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The story of an old woman who lived in a nine |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"I Love Being a Pig" (Live-action version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Panel Discussion: What is the Meaning if Life? (with Harvey Korman) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover R/r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Two Anything Muppets sing the "City-Country Song" about the difference between life in the country and life in the city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "Naughty Number Nine" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A dirty car gets cleaned at the car wash |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Bob announces the sponsors. After the credits end, we fade to Bob holding the Sesame Street sign while Luis holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide